Do You Think He Likes Me?
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After a rough break-off with Iris, Barry and Caitlin start growing closer once more. However, not just them - it also seems like Frost and Barry are becoming a duo. More so, Frost finds herself having feelings for Barry-feelings Caitlin claims to not have. But maybe, just maybe, her cold-now-loving alter ego is onto something... (FlashFrost-centric with a side of Snowbarry)
1. Chapter 1

**WOO-HOO! A new multi-chapter fic! I've wanted to do this for a long time XD**

 **Okay guys - this story was suggested by my brilliant friend, "Write-To-You", and I know I've shouted her out a lot but she deserves it. Like, she has some of the GREATEST Snowbarry stories. EVER. So like, when you're done reading this, go read her fics. You'll love every minute of it. :D**

 **I'm really excited to write this - this is going to be very interesting XD Hope y'all enjoy this!**

 **(guys I've never said this - but I seriously adore the fact that two people, Barry and Caitlin, have THREE different ships: Snowbarry, FlashFrost, SaviFrost. Like isn't this couple just amazing? :D)**

* * *

Frost and Barry walked back into the room, currently very energized from taking down Cicada (again!).

"Frosty, I almost forgot how cool you were," smiled Barry.

"Was that a cold pun? I dig it," smirked Frost. "And thanks. That makes me glad to hear that you think I'm cool..."

"Only the coolest," Barry added.

"Stop it," Frost giggled.

Caitlin, meanwhile, was mentally beaming from ear to ear - Frost got along so well with Barry. It was almost like she was a totally different person around him now, before she was cold and distant and smart to anyone... now, with Barry, she let loose a lot more often. She would agree to do more fun stuff, and even asked once to go out with him for coffee (both Barry and Caitlin instantly agreed).

But as of late... Frost seemed to be getting a lot closer with him.

Caitlin wasn't complaining, she was getting closer with Barry as well. It seemed as if his rough break with Iris drove him back to her and Cisco, and while she felt terrible for him (she knew how much he loved her, but it had been showing she was reciprocating more for "Flash" than "Barry" lately...), a part of her was so happy to have him back in their little trio. But she didn't say this - she barely was able to think it and not feel ten thousand pounds of guilt in an instant.

The three had provided comfort to him - maybe that was why?

Either way, she was happy. He was happy. Frost was happy. Everyone was happy.

And that was what mattered.

However, once Barry left the room, Frost retreated into Caitlin's mind, and let her take the reigns.

" _We need to talk,_ " Frost said.

"Okay... what's up?" Caitlin asked. She was always ready to talk with Frost - they had also grown a lot closer too. She was very thankful for this... she couldn't imagine the constant arguing that would happen if they hated each other.

But her response... well, it didn't make her upset. But it was certainly more blunt than she was used to.

" _I'm crushing on Barry,_ " Frost said. " _Like, hardcore._ "

"W-What?!" Caitlin exclaimed, almost laughing out of shock - that certainly wasn't expected, from Killer Frost no less!

" _Please... don't make me repeat it,_ " Frost said, seeming... nearly timid. " _I said it once. I really hope you heard it._ "

"No I heard it! I'm just... taken aback," Caitlin muttered. "You usually aren't that blunt... and I figure if I knew what you'd say, I would only be shocked at how blunt you are about it."

" _You mean... you don't have a problem?_ " she asked.

"Well, you know he just got out of a bad relationship... and we share a body," Caitlin added. "Frost, I... I just don't see how it could work."

" _I know... I just don't want him to feel like he doesn't have a woman in the world who loves him,_ " said Frost.

"That's... that's really sweet of you, Frost," Caitlin said, smiling lightly. "But... if you're gonna do anything, take it slow. Don't rush him, and... I'll try to figure something out."

" _That's my plan,_ " Frost said. " _So... can I just go talk to him without being scolded?_ "

Caitlin scoffed. "Frost, you know dang well you can talk to him! If I can talk to him, then you can."

" _Good thing then,_ " laughed Frost. " _I'm so glad you can talk to him. Imagine if you couldn't._ "

Caitlin sighed. "Really don't have to imagine that..."

" _Oh... Oh, I'm sorry,_ " Frost said, with sincerity in her voice.

"Its fine," Caitlin said. "Hey... why don't you go hug him?"

" _Hmm?_ " Frost asked.

"Barry loves hugs, friendly or romantic," she smiled. "He always needs one, too. I've hugged him a lot since we started becoming friends again... you should go hug him!"

" _A-Are you sure?_ " Frost said nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Caitlin laughed. "Go give him a hug, you dork."

Frost sighed, then prepared to take control. " _Okay..._ "

And in a few seconds, Frost walked out of the room, ready to do a more daring task than kicking Cicada's butt...

Because she did that without any fear at all.

With this, she was just a tad nervous.

* * *

Frost now strutted through the halls of STAR Labs, significantly in a better mood since Caitlin had given her the go on hugging Barry - despite her nervousness, she still felt better.

Truth be told, she knew friends hugged - like, a lot. Barry and Caitlin hugged. So why would it be weird/imply anything to let her give a squeeze to the dork she adored?

So she was very thankful to find him so quickly. She felt like she was going to explode if she didn't do at least something.

He heard her come in, and smiled at her. "Hey Frost. What's up?"

Frost sighed. "Barry... I need a hug."

"O-Oh," he said. "Y-Yeah, okay, sure..."

He extended his arms, and Frost gladly sank into them. Caitlin instantly felt Frost get much, much happier - she started smiling, and her grip on him tightened, but not too much as to the point of where he was feeling much different.

"You feeling okay?" Barry asked.

"Mhmm," Frost said. "I'm just a little tired... and being a little tired just makes me a little sad..."

"I understand," Barry nodded.

Frost sighed happily, and sank deeper into the hug.

The two could've stood there for hours - and they would never have known. The only sounds were their occasional shuffles and Barry's very quiet watch.

When they finally separated, both were grinning widely.

"Feel better?" Barry asked.

"Much," Frost nodded. "We should hug more often."

"Believe me, I agree with you on that," Barry smiled.

Frost smiled back once more, and she walked out of the room feeling much better. Caitlin felt much better too - but it was in a different sense than romantic.

At least... she thought it was.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you guys thought! I really hope ya enjoyed :D Once again, BIG thanks to Write-To-You for the story idea! You da best pal :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm having way too much fun writing this lol**

 **And hey, a short A/N! There's something new for me XD**

* * *

Barry and Caitlin had gone out for lunch - nothing really interesting was happening that day, so it seemed like a fitting one to use for some down time.

It had also only been about three days since Frost had hugged Barry. And as far as Caitlin could tell, Frost still hardcore-crushed on Barry. She didn't want to deny Frost of the opportunity to chase after Barry... it was the first time she had felt Frost actually cared and loved for someone.

Well, technically not... she cared for Savitar. A lot. Even though back then she was far icier, she still loved that man.

Sometimes, she still even missed him...

Caitlin couldn't necessarily blame her - he had given her shelter. A home. Someone to talk to. So really, she had every right to miss him and not be judged. So that's exactly what Caitlin did - not judge her.

" _Hey... just wanted to say thanks,_ " Frost said, from inside her head. " _For, you know... that thing a couple days ago._ "

"You're very welcome, miss," smiled Caitlin. "You know you don't have to ask me if you want to hug him, right? If you're in control, and it feels right, go give him one!"

" _O-Okay,_ " Frost said timidly. " _He's... he's so warm... and so happy... all the time. How does he do it?_ "

"A Barry Allen secret," she said softly, giving a small smile.

Barry then walked over with their food. "Sorry it took so long... forgot what it was like waiting in actual lines. You know I could've-"

"Super speed-ed this whole process? I am aware," Caitlin smiled. "But I want this lunch date to be as normal as possible."

Barry nearly choked on air at the word "date" being used while he sat at the same table as Caitlin Snow.

However, he cleverly disguised it, and the two began eating.

" _Hey... can you ask him something? For me?_ " Frost asked softly.

"Yeah... sure!" Caitlin said quietly, as to not rouse Barry's suspicions.

" _C-Can you... can you ask him if he thinks I'm pretty?_ " she said.

Now it was Caitlin's turn to nearly choke on air.

"You okay there?" Barry asked her.

"Uh... y-yeah!" she smiled. "I just need to talk to Frost really quickly. Could you excuse me?"

"Sure," Barry nodded, giving her a smile.

Caitlin grinned back, and she went into the bathroom. Thankfully, no one else was in there, so she could talk to Frost safely.

"So... that blunt, huh?" Caitlin teased her.

" _I just wanna know if he thinks I look nice!_ " Frost insisted. " _Is there something wrong with that?_ "

"No!" Caitlin said. "I was just shocked... I expected you to ask, oh, I don't know... something a little less than that?"

" _Well...call me crazy for wanting to know,_ " she sighed.

"Oh, hush, I never said that," Caitlin said, chuckling lightly. "You're such a teenager sometimes."

" _Sorry..._ " Frost said.

"Hey now, don't be like that, you did nothing wrong," Caitlin said. "Tell you what - I'll ask him, but no matter what happens, you have to tell him he's handsome right back. Okay?"

" _Done,_ " Frost said instantly, perking up a bit.

"There's my girl," Caitlin smiled.

And with that, she walked out of the restroom, and back to her table with Barry.

"So, you and Frost have a chat?" he asked.

"We did!" Caitlin nodded. "And, uh... she wanted me to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot," Barry smiled.

Caitlin took a deep breath... why was she nervous about this?

"Frost wanted me to ask you if you thought she was pretty," she finally blurted out.

Barry paused, before a slow grin appeared on his face.

Then, he tapped Caitlin's forehead with his index finger.

"Tell her I said 'Yes, she is very pretty'," Barry smiled. "No one can deny it - you could ask anyone the same thing, and they'd still say yes. I mean, look at her!"

Frost was dancing around in Caitlin's head like a party had just started.

Caitlin, meanwhile, only smiled widely, and nodded. "Hey, cutie - he said yes."

" _I KNOW! THANK YOU!_ " she screamed. Caitlin giggled lightly. " _Oh, and tell him he's handsome! Y'know, for me._ "

"Will do," Caitlin smiled.

"I hope she took it well," Barry laughed.

"Yes, very much so," smiled Caitlin. "She's currently dancing inside my head. And also... she wanted to say she thinks your handsome."

"Well, I'll be sure to thank her later," Barry smiled. "And, uh... can I tell you something?"

"Sure!" the doctor smiled.

Barry then leaned over, and whispered something in her ear.

"You know, you're really pretty too."

Caitlin's cheeks were immediately flushed with red.

"R-Really?" she stuttered.

"Well, if I say Frost is pretty," Barry began, "its only fair that I tell Cait she's pretty too, right?"

Caitlin sighed blissfully, and smiled adoringly at him - this was not her normal behavior. But then again, this wasn't a normal scenario.

"Uh-uhm... t-thank you, Barry," she smiled. "That's, uhm... that's very sweet of you."

"You're welcome!" Barry smiled.

" _AND THAT'S A TOUCHDOWN FOR THE HOME TEAM!_ " the TV in the restaurant said loudly.

" _What a stupid TV, interrupting a nice moment,_ " Frost said bitterly. " _Although... it may be onto something, Caity._ "

Caitlin, meanwhile, just smiled widely at Barry, who was now telling some sort of football story due to the sudden interruption.

And maybe, just maybe...

Frost was right about this one.

* * *

 **WHOLESOME STUFF IS THE BEST TO WRITE**

 **No joke. I had so much fun writing that last scene. AND ALSO - CREDIT TO WRITE-TO-YOU FOR THE FOOTBALL JOKE. XD We had the greatest Snowbarry comparison conversation last night. Seriously guys, go fav/follow her and all her stuff. Its so amazing. :D**

 **Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this! I know I did! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, currently, I feel like a piece of crap. My stomach is killing me.**

 **But I don't wanna break my streak just yet - so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I haven't said this yet, but I'll say it now - all the support I've been getting... it just means the world to me. I love all you guys. Thank you so much. :)**

 **Now, onto the chapter! :)**

* * *

Frost was currently taking a nap on one of the gurneys in the med-lab, sound asleep.

The poor thing had been very busy that day, and had kicked the butts of three of the strongest metas they had come across, only needing Barry and Nora to help her out with one.

So, in short, this little nap was well deserved.

And also, Barry sat close by as Frost snored. He couldn't help but take in how amazing she looked when she was asleep... and he wasn't lying when he said she was really pretty a few days ago; he meant it. She was. And as was Caitlin - he thought Caitlin was probably the prettiest woman he had ever met.

And another thing he had noticed...

Sometimes, when Frost was sleeping, her hair would revert from white back to brown, and back again.

Could that mean it differed depending on who was dreaming?

He didn't really feel it was his place to ask.

And he felt as if he really shouldn't be here right now...

But something told him to stay. As if Frost would need him there when she woke up.

Suddenly, she began to stir a bit in her sleep - her hair was currently white, which, in his estimate, meant that Frost was the one dreaming.

She then whispered something softly.

He knew he'd probably regret this, but he tip-toed a little bit closer so he could make out what she was saying.

"H-Hi... B-Barrrrryyyy..."

Her words were _incredibly_ slurred, so she was probably speaking normally in her dream - Barry couldn't help but feel honored. Frost dreamed of him...

That could mean several things in and of itself.

However, she had been asleep for about three hours - knowing Frost, she'd probably want to get up soon.

"I'm never gonna forgive myself for this," he whispered to himself.

Then, he made his way over to Frost's bedside, and lightly rubbed her back.

"Frosty? You wanna get up?" he asked softly.

"Go 'wayyy..." she said slowly. "Try'na sleeps here..."

"You've been asleep for nearly three hours," Barry sighed, rubbing her back. "And you specifically requested I wake you up after three hours."

"Well why'd ya listen?" Frost asked softly, slowly stirring.

"Because... I can't exactly disobey a face as pretty as that," he chuckled.

This caused Frost to peep an eye out, and smile a small bit - she was still a bit drowsy, but she had some of her re-collection back.

"You... think I'm pretty?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course," Barry smiled, rubbing her hand softly. "I think you're very pretty."

"Do you think Caitlin's pretty too?" she then asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to Cait if I said no," Barry laughed. "You know... we've been over this before."

"I know," Frost giggled. "Its just... well, I like going over it again. Because it makes me... happy."

Barry laughed lightly, unable to wipe the huge smile off of his face. "Well, if it makes you happy, it makes me happy too."

"Good," Frost smiled. "You deserve to be happy, Barry... you and Cisco and them..."

"Why, thank you, miss Frost," smiled Barry.

Frost sent him a cute smile, showing him that she really appreciated what he had said.

About five minutes later, she had fully woken up. She was fully aware of her senses and surroundings, and had regained her eagerness to get back into the field.

"Frost, I'm sorry... but I think there's not gonna be any more meta attacks," Barry said. "Sorry."

"Bummer, and I was just getting started," she muttered. "Oh well... have a good night, Barry."

"You too, Frosty," smiled Barry. Then, he tapped her forehead. "You too, Cait. Have a good night."

" _Thanks, Barry!_ " Caitlin yawned from inside her head, also just now waking up from a long nap.

As Frost walked out of the building, she couldn't stop from smiling widely. " _What's got you in such a good mood there, sis?_ " asked Caitlin, who Frost could tell was smirking.

"I just had a fluffy conversation with my bestie Barry," she smiled. "And he means it - he really does think you're pretty."

" _I-oh! Uh-uhm, we-well then..._ " Caitlin stuttered. " _That's uh... that's nice. Nice of him._ "

"Uh huh," smirked Frost, "and get this - he held my hand. Which means, also, you've held hands with Barry."

Caitlin couldn't believe it... Frost was so easily toying with her!

Oh, two could play at that game...

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it was a bit shorter - but I wanted to be able to have something fluffy for y'all for tomorrow. :) Hopefully I'll feel better soon lol.**

 **See ya guys next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dont'cha just love Snowbarry/FlashFrost? I know I do :D**

 **Anyway, I'm having SO MUCH FUN writing all this stuff for Snowbarry. I feel so motivated to do it and its just awesome.**

 **So, I want to ask you guys a question about bringing in a particular character for this story for a later chapter - but we'll save that for the end. For now, let's get to the shippy goodness! Hope y'all enjoy!** **:D**

* * *

Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco sat in the lab at this time, just discussing their plans of attack for when Cicada struck next.

"Man, it feels good," Cisco smiled.

"What feels good?" Barry asked.

"To have the OG gang, back solving crimes together," Cisco said, still smiling widely.

Caitlin beamed happily. "It does feel good."

This made Barry smile just about as widely. "Yeah, it really does."

Cisco's phone then buzzed. "Bummer, I gotta go see something real quick. Could you two wait here a minute?"

"Sure!" Barry smiled.

As Cisco ran off, Caitlin couldn't help but be happy about something... she and Barry were alone. In a room. Together. With no one else around, now that Cisco left.

She couldn't help but be happy. Something magical always seemed to happen when she and Barry were alone...

" _Go and give him a hug_ ," Frost suddenly said.

"W-Wha?" Caitlin stuttered, snapping out of her trance. "What now?"

"Did you say something, Cait?" Barry asked. "Or was that for Frost?"

"U-Uhm, f-for Frost," she said, trying to appear calm.

She then turned around in her chair once Barry nodded, and turned around himself. "What?!" she quietly whispered.

" _You said to give him a hug whenever you felt like it!_ " Frost said. " _And besides... I thought I was the one with the crush here._ "

Caitlin was just... weirded out. The past few days, Frost had been so cute and innocent with her crush on Barry... now she was back to her sassy self.

"Frost, I-I...I would love to hug Barry," she began. "But-"

" _There's nothing stopping you, y'know,_ " said Frost. " _You can just walk up there and squeeze him. Who's gonna stop you, The Speed Force?_ "

Caitlin sighed loudly.

"Everything good, Cait?" Barry asked softly, now much closer to her.

"Yeah... Frost has just been a bit moody today," she sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Barry said softly, now sitting down in one of the chairs. "Maybe... I could talk to her? Try and figure out what's going on?"

Caitlin smiled. Barry was so sweet and kind to do this for her...

Oh crap now she may actually have a crush on him.

"That would be lovely," she smiled. "Frost, time to play."

Frost then took the reigns from Caitlin, and smirked once she got out, free to stretch. "Hey there cutie. What's up?"

"I wanna know why you're being moody with Caitlin," Barry said softly. "Now don't take this the wrong way - I'm not mad at you. I just wanna know what's up."

Frost raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Barry couldn't help but chuckle... she was acting like a child caught in a lie. This was gonna be fun...

"So... you know, Caitlin's my friend," he began. "My best friend, actually. And I don't like to see her sad. So when I see her sad, I make it my personal mission to find out what's making her sad and fix that. Okay?"

"Okay..." Frost nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"And since it seems like you being moody about something is making her sad," Barry said, "maybe if you tell me what it is, I can try to make it better. Because you know what that will do?"

"Hmm?" Frost asked.

"That will make Cait happy!" he smiled. "And then I'll be happy, and you'll be happy!"

Frost was now happy. Dang it.

"So, why don't you go ahead and tell me what's bothering that pretty face of yours," he smiled.

Frost was blushing... he had just called her pretty again...

But she was ready to spill it all.

"Its that... well, Cait loves hanging out with you," Frost began. "And so do I. I don't know if I ever have more fun than when I hang out with you... but lately, since Cicada's been attacking more, there's been... less time for us. And its, well... making us both sad. And I wish we had more time... Barry, Cait loves being with you. Being around you. It makes her so happy... but Cicada's taking that from her. And its making me sad too..."

Barry sighed, taking in the words Frost had just said...

Then, he put his hand on her knee.

"Frost... I love spending time with Cait, and with you," he began. "And its made me sad too, that we can't have more time together. Which is why I'm gonna make a promise to you, right now - I will take down Cicada and make sure I do it fast. So that way, you and Cait and I can have more time together. We'll do everything we've wanted to do... and we'll do it soon. Because not only will Cicada pay for all the victims he has..."

He then paused.

"He's gonna pay for all the time he's stolen from me and you. Okay?"

Frost felt herself near tears at Barry's words... they were so gentle and sweet.

She then leaped into Barry's arms and hugged him tightly... as she did this, she retreated to the corners of Caitlin's mind so she could enjoy this hug too.

Caitlin was crying herself. They weren't bawls, they were just silent sobs - most of her tears fell within a few minutes.

Barry, however, still held onto her. He said such sweet things to her, and even hummed a soft melody as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"O-Oh Barry..." she whispered. "I can't thank you enough..."

"You don't have to," Barry smiled. "I feel thanked enough that you trust me to be your shoulder. I'm always here for you, Cait."

Caitlin then took a step back, and wiped her damp eyes. A few tears still stained her rosy cheeks, but she felt so much better.

"Thank you, Barry," Caitlin whispered once more.

"You're welcome," Barry smiled, patting her back.

"WOAH! What happened here?!"

They then turned around, and saw a very surprised Cisco walking into the lab. "Caitlin? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I just... needed a good cry," she said, smiling as she wiped away some remaining tears. "Barry here was my shoulder."

"Aww, that's sweet of you," Cisco smiled.

"I'm always here for her," he said. "Hey... want me to go get some comfort food?"

They had no need of answering - he was back in less than ten seconds with some Big Belly Burger.

"Thank you again, Barry," Caitlin said. "You mean so much to me..."

"And you mean so much to me too," Barry smiled.

And with that, the trio began to dig in to the unhealthy meals they had.

Frost, meanwhile, just smiled from her little corner in Caitlin's mind...

This love would be worth waiting for.

* * *

 **AAAHHHH THAT WAS SO SAPPY XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D It was a tough one to do - all thanks to my stupid computer. Thing crashed when I was writing it XD Ah well, live and learn.**

 **See you guys next chapter! :D**

 **EDIT: okay so I realized that I forgot to ask you all if you were okay with this character appearing when I updated lol**

 **So here it is: would you all like to see me use Kate Kane/Batwoman in a later chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**WE'RE OVER HALFWAY DONE WITH THIS STORY OMG... I know that its not that huge of a deal but guys this might be my favorite story. I've had so much fun writing it, and so much fun reading the ever-positive feedback! and plus it makes me smile since I'm sick and not feeling good. :)**

 **And also, I wanna thank Write-To-You again - she requested this story, and has given me a chance to experience something truly incredible - a developing Snowbarry/FlashFrost fluff story. GUYS SERIOUSLY GO CHECK HER OUT SHE'S THE BEST. :D**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Barry sat down at the center lab computer, completely blank in his head - truth be told, he still hadn't fully gotten over what the heck had gone on when he and Oliver had switched places in history.

Now, he was able to relax, and just enjoy some time to himself... well, himself and his daughter, who currently sat across from him.

"Dad, I've been noticing you've been spending a lot more time with Caitlin," Nora said, smiling.

"I... I guess I have," Barry said, also smiling.

"Well, I just wanted to say, that makes me happy," Nora said. "I was really hoping you two would!"

"I'm glad I could make that hope become reality," Barry said. "And I guess I've also been bonding with Frost, too..."

"Ooh, she's so cool," Nora giggled. "Sorry about the bad pun..."

"Its fine," Barry laughed. "Cait's had her fair share of bad puns as of late, so I guess she's rubbing off on you."

"Hehe, I have no problem with that!" Nora giggled again.

Suddenly, Caitlin proceeded to walk in. "Did I hear my name being tossed around?"

"Yeah, we were talking about your recent bad pun spree," Barry chuckled.

"Ah! Excuse you," Caitlin said, faking her offense, "I'll have you know that my puns are garbage, at best!"

"Oh really? Is that so?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nora was giggling almost non-stop from her spot in the corner - she loved seeing her dad and auntie play fight. It was quite possibly the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Barry then got up, and casually hugged Caitlin. Like it was something they did everyday...

Caitlin's joyous laughter might have confirmed this...

Nora, meanwhile, just let the two have their precious moment... she was so happy that they were spending more time together.

"Nora, would you like to go eat with us later this week?" Caitlin asked. "We're going to a restaurant that just opened this Saturday, and we figured we'd invite you."

"Aww, of course! That sounds schway!" Nora smiled. "Is 'we' the two of you?"

"Cisco's coming too," Barry said, "and we have yet to invite Sherloque."

"He'll probably say yes," Nora said. "After Thanksgiving he rarely says no to any invites anymore."

"That's a good thing," Caitlin smiled. "I'm glad he's getting more involved."

"Me too," Barry said. "Its good to have the whole team coming closer as a whole... and I'm glad we're getting closer too."

"Aww," Caitlin blushed.

" _This is hella cute,_ " Frost giggled from inside her head. " _You all need to have more discussions. They always result in the best outcomes._ "

"They do," Caitlin smiled. "Oh, forgot to say, Frost is also gonna be tagging along on Saturday!"

"Fine by me," Barry smiled. He had grown to really like Frost lately - it wasn't that he ever disliked her, but every day she grew more and more pleasant to be around. And that made him very happy.

"Uh, hey, guys!" Cisco said, running in. "We got a lead on where Cicada is!"

"Great," Nora said, popping her knuckles. "I've been waiting to get a few hits in on that guy."

"So have I," said Caitlin, who had just transformed into Frost. Then, she looked at Barry. "Ready to go kick some ass, sweetie?"

"Always," Barry chuckled.

Inwardly, it made him a little shy whenever Frost called him "sweetie" - it made his heart flutter in a way that... well, he couldn't exactly describe how it was.

But it definitely made him smile.

* * *

Once the four vigilantes had made their way over to Cicada's location, they felt extremely ready - the four of them could do anything when they worked together.

"Seems awfully quiet," Frost observed.

"Well, we've learned that means nothing in the grand scheme of things," said Cisco.

"Stay alert," Barry said. "He could be anywhere..."

Suddenly, they heard heavy breathing - and three of them felt their powers slowly dampening.

"He's near," Nora said.

And then, the meta-human Jack The Ripper rounded the hallway corner, and showed himself to the team of heroes.

"Hey there, cricket freak," said Frost. "I still haven't gotten my dance..."

"Too bad you'll never get it," Cicada said.

Barry, however, noticed something... odd. When Cicada was threatened by Frost, his voice seemed to tremble. Was it fear that now, he would have to go up against an actual meta? Had he seen into the future; a future where Frost would be his defeat?

Or was it just because Frost was the coolest? ( **I'm sorry lol** )

Either way, he didn't really mind.

"You all are going to die today," he growled. "My vengeance will end with you."

"Then its too bad we're a tough batch of cookies," Nora said. "You'll have to do a lot of work to kill us."

"Maybe so," Cicada growled. "But I'll do whatever it takes."

Barry and Nora then ran at Cicada at their top normal speed, and engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the killer. Cisco screamed, also charging into battle after telling Frost to stand down and wait until they could get the dagger out of his hands.

She wasn't too happy with these orders, but complied nonetheless.

Anyway, Barry was actually managing to get a few hits in on Cicada - but he was able to quickly retaliate, and gave Barry a solid punch to the jaw.

"Oh, I _know_ he didn't just hit my baby," Frost growled, taking a step forward.

" _Calm down, Frosty! Remember what Cisco said!_ " Caitlin urged.

"Yeah, but I'm not letting my man get hurt again," Frost said, now lunging at Cicada at an incredible speed.

Caitlin sighed - as much as she hated seeing Barry get hurt, and wanted to get her own revenge on Cicada, she knew that this probably wasn't going to be Frost's finest moment...

And she was right.

Cicada turned around, and right before she could get a punch in, he hit her right in the stomach - Frost was instantly sent back, and she coughed violently.

"Finally," he growled.

Then, he tried to stab her with his dagger - she was able to block this attack, but he swung his fist at her. She also blocked this, but he was certainly putting up a challenge. Finally, she had gotten her dance, but it wasn't any old routine.

This was far more challenging.

Cisco and Nora had been knocked down to the ground, near helpless since a few minutes ago; Barry, however, still had some fight left in him.

He charged at Cicada, but he managed to throw him down to the floor, before punching Frost in the stomach again.

Then, he grabbed her by her waist, and hoisted her onto his shoulder. "Let's see how well you do without your queen, Flash..."

"NO!" he screamed, running.

"Barry!" Frost called out, "I LOV-"

But before she could finish her statement... Cicada had already shot off into the night sky.

He was gone.

And Frost along with him.

Barry looked up, helpless as the two blasted off into the sky... he then fell to the ground, and screamed angrily as he pounded his fist down on the floor.

He _would_ get Caitlin and Frost back.

No matter what.

Cicada had just made a big mistake...

* * *

 **AAAAAAHHHH FROST HAS BEEN TAKEN! :O :O :O But don't worry... Barry, and a very special guest, will make Cicada dearly regret that choice... ;)**

 **Honestly, next chapter is probably gonna be my favorite, and then the finale afterwards! PLEASE let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love hearing your all's feedback :D Until next time, see you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**that awkward moment when the author realizes this story has only been up for about two weeks and its got 26 reviews, 54 favs, and 66 followers...**

 **Seriously though guys, I can't thank you enough for this. You all are so amazing. I've been so happy, reading all of your reviews and seeing all the positivity this story has generated. Seriously... it makes me so happy. :)**

 **Anyway... let's get onto the chapter! :D**

* * *

Barry sighed angrily as he sped back to STAR Labs with Nora trailing behind him, and Cisco breaching there.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," Nora said, rubbing his shoulder. "I-I wish I could've done something..."

"Hey, you're fine," Barry said, "its my own fault she got taken."

"Barry, don't beat yourself up about it," Cisco said. "We'll get Caitlin back. I promise."

"I know we will," Barry said. "Because I don't know what I'm gonna do if we don't."

Nora nodded subtly.

"I'll go see what I can get Sherloque to help us with," Cisco said, before walking out of the room.

Nora then hugged her dad softly. "I know it hurts... I'm as sad as you that she's been taken."

"Yeah," Barry nodded.

Even though his pain from losing Caitlin and Frost could've gone unmeasured, he knew how much Nora loved her aunt - and he also knew something else, which only added to the pain of her not being here.

He knew how much he loved Caitlin and Frost too.

* * *

Frost slowly opened her eyes... this room was very, very dark. And she was also cuffed down to a chair that was designed to keep her hands from being exposed at all... great. Oh, and also, there was also a maniac in a trench coat on the opposite side of it.

"Hey... where the heck am I?" she asked.

"Ah, you're awake," Cicada growled, turning around. "Good... wouldn't want you to stay asleep the whole time, would we?"

"I honestly needed the nap," she remarked. "Anyway, you ignored my question."

"Because you're in no position to ask questions," Cicada said, brandishing his dagger. "But I am... and I would like to ask: What do you think of that lady speedster?"

"You lay even one of your fingers on that precious girl," Frost said, "and I swear, I will shove an icicle so far up your-"

"You've said enough on that subject," the madman said, interrupting her.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" yelled Frost.

"I'm not gonna hurt her physically," Cicada promised. "I'm gonna hurt her emotionally. Because her daddy's gonna be my next victim... and right after him, you."

Frost's heart sank into her stomach...

Something in Cicada's voice had changed from all the other threats - she could tell he actually was going to put work into making sure this wasn't an empty gesture. The freak was determined this time...

And as he walked out, Frost allowed herself to let a single tear roll down her cheek.

" _Frosty, its okay, I'm scared too,_ " Caitlin said, trying to provide some comfort.

"I-I... I didn't even get to tell him I loved him," Frost whispered sadly.

" _You will, I promise,_ " Caitlin said. " _And you wanna know something? I'll bet anything he'll say I love you right back to you._ "

Frost smiled a tiny bit... better than nothing. "You know something, Caity? You could say that exact same thing and get the exact same response."

Caitlin sounded like she had just choked on air in surprise. " _W-What? Are you crazy?_ "

"Well, you and I picked out someone to be crazy about together," Frost giggled.

Caitlin just sighed. " _Where would the world be without you, Frost?_ "

"More like, 'Where would the world be without you, Caitlin Snow?'," Frost said, now able to smile.

She sensed Caitlin shedding a tear of happiness... and she felt truly calmer after that little talk.

Now, she had confidence... and faith.

All she needed now was Barry Allen.

* * *

Cisco sighed and continued to pace around the lab, while a slightly-annoyed, yet sympathetic, Nora looked at him.

"...Uncle Cisco, pacing won't do anything," she said.

"I know..." Cisco sighed, suddenly stopping.

"Wow, usually people just pace faster after that," Nora said.

"I just wanna get Caitlin back," Cisco said sadly. "She's... she's my best friend."

"And so do I!" Nora said. "And so does dad... I know he's aching right now."

"Where is Barry, anyway?" asked the engineer.

"Making a phone call to someone who he said could be of great service for this mission," said the young speedster.

"Well, let's hope whoever it is has some ass-kicking experience," he muttered. "Because we're going in powerless."

Suddenly, Barry sped back into the room. "Cisco, Nora... I'm gonna have to ask you both to stay back as backup."

"Dad, why?" Nora asked. "We wanna help!"

"I know, and I'm glad," Barry said, "but... I'm not risking another one of you getting kidnapped."

"I'll gladly take Caitlin's place if it means she gets out of there," Nora said, determined.

Barry chuckled lightly. "You get your stubbornness from me, I see."

Nora smirked subtly.

"But... I-I just can't risk it," he continued. "And plus, I'm not going in alone."

"Who will you be going with?" asked Cisco.

"Someone who I know Cicada will fear," Barry said.

Suddenly, Sherloque burst into the room triumphantly. "I found it! I have the coordinates for where Dr. Snow is!"

"Sherloque, you beautiful man," Barry said, taking the hard drive and plugging it into the computer. "Hey... that's not too far from here."

"Why do you think Cicada would choose such a remote location?" Nora asked. "I mean... that just doesn't make sense."

"Well, it kinda does," Cisco said. "I mean, you'd think he would rather be... somewhere in the forest, or hidden in a big city. If he's close to us, we'd never think to look there."

"Well, I did!" Sherloque beamed. "And I found him! Now, what's the plan?"

"Nora, Cisco, be ready just in case," Barry said. "Sherloque, do your stuff."

"Come back alive and with Caitlin, dad," Nora said, hugging him tightly.

"Don't fail her," Cisco added, also hugging him.

"I don't do hugs but I wish you the best of luck," Sherloque smiled.

"Thanks guys," Barry said. "But... in this case, Cicada's the one who needs luck."

And with that, Barry raced off towards his destination.

He swore Cicada would pay for taking Caitlin and Frost...

And if he couldn't bring the pain, maybe his new ally could.

* * *

Cicada sighed as he sharpened his dagger, just waiting patiently for Flash to arrive... he was going to be very disappointed if he didn't.

"Hey, buddy," Frost said. "Can you just, like... I don't know, do something? Getting kinda bored here..."

Cicada suddenly roared, and tossed his dagger into the wall next to Frost - the thing was no less than a foot away from blowing her skull to bits.

"Shut up, please!" he growled, bringing the dagger back to his hand. "How do your friends deal with you?"

"Well evidently, its because I'm... cool," she snickered.

" _Not gonna lie... this is kinda funny,_ " Caitlin giggled from inside her head. " _But you're going to get yourself killed._ "

"Please, the poor cricket's too scared meanie-head Frosty will freeze his fingers off," she teased.

He was _really_ starting to lose his cool now.

Suddenly, he felt his dagger charging up...

"Ah, finally, some action," he growled.

As if on cue, Barry walked into the room, decked out in the Flash costume.

And Frost couldn't help but feel the joy of seeing him bubble up in her stomach, and exit through her voice. "BARRY!" she yelled happily.

His reply, however...

It caught her off guard.

"Hey there, snowflake," he beamed.

Frost felt her heart melt. Caitlin, inwardly, was jumping for joy at Barry being here, and that cute-as-heck pet name he had given Frost.

"Aw, that's adorable," Cicada said, faking every last emotion he could - which meant faking any emotion ever. "But this is your last loving encounter."

"Is that so?" Barry asked, nearly chuckling.

"Don't laugh... you know I can kill her," Cicada growled angrily.

"I know you can," Barry said. "But you won't."

Cicada chose to ignore his comment, however, and touch on something else. "Such a pity... you brought no one else with you, huh?"

"Oh, of course not!" Barry said. "Meet my friend, Batwoman."

Out of the shadows, a woman in black and red stepped out, pumping a shotgun to life. "Please don't make me use this."

"Why not?" asked Cicada, trying to be smart.

"Because," Batwoman continued, "I'd much rather use my fists."

Cicada motioned for her to drop the gun, before standing in a fighting stance.

"Thank God," she muttered, throwing the weapon down.

And with that, Batwoman and Flash rushed to fight Cicada, who thought he was well armed with his dagger.

Boy... was he wrong.

The two nearly instantly had the dagger writhed from his gloved hands, and then they let all hell break loose - and for the first time, Barry felt absolutely no guilt about beating a villain down. He had kidnapped his precious Caitlin, and his snowflake Frost, and thought he could get away with it - the thought alone made him laugh.

Meanwhile, Batwoman was just not in a very good mood; she just wanted to kick someone's butt. Cicada had one, and it desperately needed kicking, so that's what she did.

And they were making very, very quick work of him... it wasn't fair. But did they really care? ...Nah.

Very soon after the fight had just begun, Batwoman had kicked Cicada to the other side of the room. "Orlin Dwyer, you're under arrest for the murder of God-knows how many meta humans, the attempted murder of Vibe, and the kidnapping and attempted murder of Killer Frost. I think you'll find Arkham to be very, very comfortable for a guy like yourself."

She had punched him right in the chest, so his breathing was slower than normal due to the shrapnel... but he wasn't going down just yet.

"N-Nice try..." he coughed. "Th-This isn't over!"

He then grabbed his dagger, and with what strength he had left, he shot off into the night sky.

"Dammit," she muttered. "I hate when they do that."

She then turned around, and saw Barry taking the cuffs off of Frost's chair.

And then, she leaped into his arms, silently crying.

"Hey hey, its okay snowflake," he said, hugging her just as tightly.

"I-I... I thought I would never s-see you again," she said silently as her tears stained his shoulder. "I-I'm just so happy!"

"I'm happy too," he promised her. "Cait? You good?"

" _Great,_ " Caitlin said from inside Frost's head, crying a bit herself.

" _I need to come up with a pet name for her too..._ " Barry thought to himself. "Hey, Frost?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What were you gonna tell me? Before Cicada took you?" Barry asked softly.

Frost bit her lip... it was now or never.

"That... that I love you."

Barry let out the faintest gasp, but it was replaced by a tender, loving beam of happiness.

And it made Frost's heart skip a beat.

"Hey, lovebirds," Batwoman suddenly said. "Look... I want you all to have your moment. Just, can I go home first?"

"O-Oh yeah... s-sure," Frost stuttered.

"Thank you for all your help today, Batwoman," Barry said. "I couldn't have rescued Cait and Frost without your help."

"Don't call me just any time you need your ass saved, Barry," Batwoman said, appearing distant, before her features softened a tiny bit. "...but, you're welcome. And, honestly, I hope you and Caitlin get to have some peace and quiet. Together. Okay?"

"I promise we will," Barry smiled.

Batwoman gave a faint smile herself, and a quick nod, before dashing out the door and running off into the night sky.

Frost then looked up at Barry's face, and tenderly asked, "Can we go home now?"

"Of course we can," Barry smiled. "Come on, I'll carry you."

And with that, Frost found herself being swept up like a bride as Barry carried her back to STAR Labs.

She was so happy.

About what just happened, certainly. But for the most part, everything was just so beautiful that it called to make her one thing.

Just happy.

* * *

 **WOW OMG THAT CHAPTER WAS SO MUCH FUN TO DO :D :D :D**

 **Please let me know what you thought of it! And did you like Batwoman's appearance in this? My first time writing her and I honestly I like doing it XD Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! See y'all soon for the finale! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

***sigh* Guys... I don't want this story to end... :(**

 **However, I have enjoyed writing for it SO MUCH! I seriously don't know if I've had more fun doing a story than this one. Seriously... something about it made it so easy to write. I wanna thank all of you all once again for all of your support. Its given me so much inspiration... thanks guys. :)**

 **Now, let's wrap this baby up with a bang! :D**

* * *

As soon as Barry was in STAR Labs again, he immediately ran to the lab and placed Frost gently on one of the med-beds in the room.

"I-I'm not hurt," she said gently.

"Well, I just wanna make sure," Barry said, equally as soft. "Frost... I was so scared about you and Cait. I didn't know what I would do if... if you w-were-"

"I'm a tough girl," Frost said. "You didn't have any reason to worry about little old me."

"Yes, I do," Barry insisted. "I care about you and Cait; that's why I was worried about you, and why I'll always worry about you. You two mean so much to me... if anything worst had happened to you, I'd never live it down."

Frost looked down innocently, taking in a deep breath. Barry had turned around to look at something, and then Caitlin spoke to her.

" _Hey, snowflake, what's wrong?_ " Caitlin asked softly.

"Nothing..." she softly whispered.

" _You know he loves you, Frosty,_ " Caitlin said. " _Just tell him what you want to say._ "

Frost sighed. She knew Caity was right... as she always was.

"Barry, I meant it," she finally said.

"Hmm?" Barry asked, turning around.

"When I said I love you... I spoke for both me and Cait," Frost admitted. "And I meant it. For both of us. Barry... you mean the world to me too. And more."

Barry took a seat next to Frost, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you too," he said. "And that's also why I'll never stop worrying about you."

Frost couldn't help but smile... and also feel a sudden, overwhelming wave of emotion suddenly rush over her. It hit her so quickly that she found herself smiling from ear to ear one minute, and then she was crying the next.

"A-Are you okay, Snowflake?" asked Barry. "Was it something I said?"

"N-No," Frost choked out. "I... I'm j-just so h-happy..."

Barry gave her a warm smile, and pulled her into his lap so she could have his shoulder to lean on.

"I owe Cait a cuddle after this," Barry chuckled.

"Oh yes you do, mister," Frost giggled lightly. "You free tonight?"

"Absolutely," he smiled.

Suddenly, three people came rushing into the room - Cisco, Nora, and Sherloque.

"Hey! Frost! Are you okay?" asked Cisco, walking over.

"Frosty! We were so worried!" Nora said, sitting down next to Barry.

"Oh, I had no worry, Mr. Allen seemed pretty confident he would rescue you," Sherloque chuckled.

"Well, Mr. Confidence, I'm glad that paid off," Frost chuckled.

"Having Batwoman helped a ton," Barry said.

"Can we speak to Caitlin?" Cisco asked.

"Sure," Frost smiled. "I need a nap anyway."

With that, Frost retreated into the corner of Caitlin's mind, and the doctor's brown auburn hair and green eyes returned.

"Welcome home, Dr. Snow!" Sherloque said. "And if you're wondering about the enthusiasm, let's just say my new herbalist is... a very interesting man."

"Uh... cool," Caitlin said, raising an eyebrow, before smiling. "I'm so glad to be home."

"I can't imagine what Cicada must've put you through," Nora said.

"It wasn't physical pain... it was emotional torture," Caitlin admitted. "The thought of never seeing you guys again is something I never wanna experience ever again."

"Well, you never will," Barry promised, squeezing her hand tightly. "We'll always be here for you, Cait. I promise."

"We all do," Cisco added.

Caitlin smiled warmly, and rested her head in the crook of Barry's neck. "I love you all..."

"We love you too, Auntie Cait," giggled Nora.

Caitlin then whispered something so faint and tender... it was meant for Barry's ears only, and that's all it reached.

"I love you, Barry..."

Barry just looked down at the doctor who was cuddled up in his lap, and smiled brightly.

She was truly his whole world...

* * *

Later that night, Barry made his way back to his loft, and sat down on his couch... he felt happy. Complete.

And maybe it was due to the fact that Caitlin was now his girlfriend...

Also, it might have something to do with the fact that he had managed to bring her home from a kidnapping. That, too, made him happy.

The day then went by with little other things happening, until it finally came time for him to get ready for bed.

After he had gotten done washing his face, however, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming," he said tiredly. Who could be knocking on his door at 10:30 at-

Oh.

Of course...

He smiled instantly when he saw her face, but didn't like the expression she was making - poor Frost shivered in her coat, shaking and freezing from the bitter cold outside. Because yes, even the ice queen herself got chilly every now and again.

"Hey, hey, Snowflake," he said, bringing her in quickly. "You feel okay?"

"C-Cait ha-had s-some w-work to d-d-do, late," Frost shivered. "S-She g-got really c-c-cold, s-so I d-did too... y-you were c-c-closer."

"Okay, I see," Barry nodded. "I'll get you a blanket."

When he came back with the blanket, Caitlin had taken back over, and she wasn't shivering as much, but Barry could still tell she was freezing.

"Here you go," Barry said, wrapping the blanket around Caitlin.

"T-Thank you," she shivered, clutching the fabric with all of her strength.

Barry then looked at what she was wearing - a STAR Labs sweatshirt, sweatpants, and simple socks and shoes. No wonder she was so cold... in this type of weather you'd be lucky to head out without at least three layers on.

"Okay, I've turned up the A/C a little bit, can I do anything else for you?" Barry asked.

Caitlin muttered something, but it was covered by her shivers. "Hmm?" Barry asked.

She then said, as her already rosy cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red, "Y-You... c-could hold me..."

Barry didn't have to be told twice - in a near instant, the doctor felt herself being held in the speedster's arms.

She felt something she hadn't felt in a long time the moment he took her into his soft comfort... that was bliss. For some reason, her world instantly lit up the moment she found herself in his protective hold... almost like nothing could touch her if it wasn't Barry's hands running through her hair and down her back.

" _See? That wasn't so hard, now, was it?_ " Frost giggled from inside her head.

Caitlin smiled at her alter ego/sister's teasing... even though they butted heads a lot (inside her own head... cue the paradox), they were as much family as they were one.

" _Okay, this is getting uncomfortable, I can tell,_ " Frost said. " _So ask him if you can cuddle in his bed instead._ "

Caitlin nearly coughed at this - Frost went from sweet and innocent to cheeky and teasing within a minute.

"Hey, Cait... are you uncomfortable standing up?" Barry suddenly asked. "You know, if you wanna move somewhere else-"

"Would the bed be okay? I'm still kinda chilly," Caitlin muttered.

Instead of being rebuked like she expected (you poor, innocent soul Cait), Barry guided her over to his large bed - a comforter had never looked so appealing.

When they had climbed underneath the covers, Caitlin instantly found herself being cuddled by Barry. Her happiness was so high she could've broke out dancing, but her tiredness was also very high.

As she fell asleep, she felt Barry's caring gaze still looking down on her, and a sense of peace fell upon her as she fell asleep.

Frost, however, took over at this moment to let Caitlin rest, and tell Barry something.

"Hey, sweetie?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Snowflake?" Barry asked, equally as quiet.

Frost then beamed as she said her next sentence, "I love you."

Barry smiled widely, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too."

And with that, the two souls drifted off into sleep, happy as can be.

And... Yes, he does like you, Frost.

* * *

 **WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HERE... but this story is finished. :( However, I hope you all have enjoyed it! I know I have! :D**

 **I think the previous chapter might be one of the works I've been most proud of... I'm so happy with how it came out. :D XD**

 **I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and viewed this story, and made it this far - y'all are the reason I made it. Thank you all so much. I love you all. And Write-To-You, thank you so much again for suggesting this story. Its been such a blast to write. :)**

 **Hopefully, I can start another multi-chapter Snowbarry story soon! In the meantime, however, my Season 3 re-write calls me... Hope to see you all there! Once again, thank you all for reading! :D**


End file.
